


Ray of Sickness

by best_of_pjo



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Trials of Apollo - Fandom
Genre: Camp Half Blood, Fanfiction, Hades - Freeform, Love, M/M, Oneshot, apollo - Freeform, olympus, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/best_of_pjo/pseuds/best_of_pjo
Summary: Nico’s used to being taken care of by the camp’s best healer (who also happens to be his boyfriend), but what happens when the healer needs someone to take care of HIM? // or The One Where Will gets a cold, and Nico learns to take care of him.
Relationships: Solangelo - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115





	Ray of Sickness

Nico usually despised mornings. He loved being unconscious, especially because it meant he could avoid all sunlight and fellow campers while peacefully dreaming away the night. 

Today, though, the Son of Hades woke up and actually smiled. 

His nose was no longer runny, his lungs were open and finally working, and his limbs didn’t ache. Sometimes, being the boyfriend of the camp’s best healer had its perks. Like, for example, when Nico suffered from a nasty cold. 

He could remember Will’s teasing voice as he obtained ambrosia and nectar; Huh, he snorted, So you can stop a Titan from destroying New York but you whine about a cold. Figures. 

Nico sat up, ran a hand through his hair to fix his bedhead, and brushed his teeth before leaving his cabin. It was 6 A.M., so Nico assumed he could sneak out to thank Will before anyone else woke up. He was still in his skeleton onesie (Will bought it for him, and it was really comfy, don’t judge) but he decided that it shouldn’t be an issue since no one would see him anyway. 

Nico ran across the camp to the Apollo cabin. He slowly opened the door, as to not wake up Will’s siblings, and then smiled as he entered, turning his back towards the inside of the cabin to quietly close the door. 

“Nico?” Will croaked. The black-haired boy wasn’t facing his boyfriend, but his face lit up just at the sound of his voice. 

“Hey, sunshine...oh.” Nico’s face flushed with embarrassment as he turned around to see the entire Apollo cabin sitting around Will, all trying to hold in their laughter as they realized that they had caught Nico attempting to sneak in. 

“Uh, nice pajamas,” Austin said. Kayla slapped his arm. 

“It’s a fashion statement.” 

“Will bought them for me!” Nico intervened, but he didn’t feel any less embarrassed. With his face redder than a tomato, he asked, “why are you all awake so early?” 

“We’re children of Apollo?” Austin suggested. “We rise with the sun, we fall with the sun. Oh, also because Will’s really sick.”

Nico froze, then pushed past the kids to see his boyfriend. Shockingly, Will was doubled-over in bed, his forehead beaming with sweat and his cheeks red. His blue eyes, which were usually bright and full of life, seemed drained of color. 

“How is this possible?” Nico asked, in the same tone that someone would use to ask how a demigod could exist in the modern world. “I thought the children of Apollo couldn’t get sick.” 

Kayla snorted. “Who told you that?” Nico blinked. 

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “I just assumed since...well, your dad is-” 

“Some of us are healers,” Austin said, “but none of us are immune to sickness. That’d be a cool power, though. Like if a plague tries to infect us and we’re just like, ‘uh, not today plague! Haha, courtesy of Apollo!’”

His sister stared at him with a mixture of sadness and disgust. “You never fail to disappoint me.” 

“I stopped listening after ‘you never fail’.” 

“Guys,” Nico interrupted. He occasionally enjoyed hearing Austin and Kayla argue, mainly because of their opposing personalities. Kayla was sensible, hip, and easy-going. Alternatively, Austin took after his father, Apollo. He was confident in himself, loved to brag, but deep down, he was an amazing person. The two could fight all day long, but if either of them were in danger, they were there for each other. Nico loved their relationship, though he never told anyone that. 

“Will,” he said, leaning down. “I told you not to…” Nico trailed off, leaving his final words “kiss me,” unsaid in the presence of Will’s siblings. 

Unfortunately, Kayla caught on. “I see,” she teased. “Seems as if the doctor recommended some kisses as Nico’s prescription, and it backfired on him.” 

Will smiled. “Worth it,” he said before coughing up a nasty amount of spit. 

“Gross,” Austin said. “I’m not a healer for this exact reason. I’m out.” With that, he left the cabin, followed by three of the younger campers. 

“I’m out too,” Kayla decided. “We’ll give you too some alone time.” She gestured for the rest of the campers to follow suit, and they left the cabin wordlessly. Before Kayla could leave, Nico said, “wait! I-I don’t know how to take care of him.” 

“Sure you do!” she insisted. “It’s just a cold.” 

Before he could protest, she shut the door. 

Nico turned around on his heel, greeted by his smiling boyfriend. “I told you kisses were off limits.” 

“Yeah, well,” Will shrugged. “Please help me, though. I hate being sick.” 

“Ah.” Nico glanced around, searching for some medical supplies. Finally he spotted a bowl full of ambrosia and nectar. He walked over, grabbed it, and brought it to Will. “Eat,” he said. 

The son of Apollo made a face. “With my hands?” 

“Oh.” Nico reached his arm over and grabbed a spoon from the small cabinet containing silverware, and handed it to Will. “How much do you need?” 

“I don’t know. Just whatever feels like the right amount.” 

“Is that a joke?” 

Will winced in pain. “Just guess, Angel.” 

Nico grunted at the nickname, though he secretly loved it. He scooped some ambrosia onto the spoon, but it overfilled, so he dumped some out until the spoon was halfway filled. Nervously, Nico directed the spoon towards his boyfriend. 

“Here you go,” he said. Will opened his mouth, and Nico dumped the godly food into his mouth. 

The son of Apollo swallowed, coughing down the food. Suddenly, his eyes shot open, and he sat up in his bed like a vampire that’d just woken up from a hundred-day nap. 

“Dear Gods,” Will said, rubbing his temple. “That was a lot.” 

Nico’s face flushed. “I didn’t know how much to give you.” 

Will waved him off. He attempted to get out of bed, but decided against it. Instead, he laid back down on his bed. “Could you make me some soup?” he asked. 

“Soup?” Nico ran a hand through his hair. “I...I don’t-” 

“Please.” Will pouted, his blue eyes wide and adorable, like a baby seal. Nico had no choice. He sighed and got up, heading to the cabin kitchen. Luckily, upon a quick search, he found canned chicken noodle soup. Nico prepared the liquidy food, all while he could feel Will staring. 

“Stop staring,” he said. He spun around and caught the blond in the act, but Will seemed unbothered. 

“You’re pretty,” he said, “I can’t help it.” Nico blushed right to the roots of his hair. He walked over to Will and leaned down. 

“One kiss,” he decided. “Only because you look cute with your red nose.” 

Will scooted away. “No,” he said. “I’ll get you sick.” Nico frowned. 

“I was already sick, I’m in the clear.” 

“No kisses.” 

“Then no soup.” 

“Angel!” 

Nico rolled his eyes, mildly upset. He loved being alone with Will, because it was the only time he felt he could be emotionally vulnerable and soft. Around others, he tended to hold a wall around himself. 

The son of Hades finished preparing the soup, then brought it to his boyfriend in a bowl. 

“Here you go, meanie.” 

Will grabbed the bowl and sat up. “Ah, yes. I’m such a monster for wanting you to maintain good health. Someone better lock me up.” 

“You’re grumpy when you’re sick,” Nico noticed. At least he still calls me Angel, he thought giddily. Months ago, when Will found out that di Angelo translated to ‘the Angel’, he’d started calling Nico Angel. Nico pretended to dismiss it everytime, but it was actually his favorite nickname. 

Will finished his soup within a few minutes, and Nico took the bowl back to the sink. When he returned, he made sure to check the windows. When he came to the conclusions that no one was nearby, he snuck under the covers of Will’s bed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. 

“Mm,” Will hummed happily. “This is new.” 

Nico shrugged. “I think I like taking care of you.” 

Will turned around so he was face-to-face with Nico. “Even if I’m grumpy?” 

“You’re not that grumpy,” the smaller boy assured.   
“Well, only a little.” 

Will laid his head on Nico’s chest and curled into a ball. “I love when you do this.” 

Nico raised an eyebrow. “Do what?” 

The son of Apollo smiled. “When you forget that you’re supposed to be this little ray of death and destruction.” 

If anyone else had said that, Nico probably would’ve punched them into next week. Since this was Will, though, he just laughed. “Enjoy this, Solace. If your siblings were here, I’d be taking care of you from that couch over there.” 

Will wrapped his arms around Nico even tighter. “I like you better here, I think.” 

Nico’s heart fluttered. He looked away, attempting to hide his dorky smile. “Me too.”


End file.
